Being Controlled A Ginny Weasley fanfiction
by scarfairy92
Summary: Based on Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, this fanfic follows Ginny as she is controlled by Tom Riddle and collides with other characters.Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or any of its characters, so please do not shoot me. :D
1. taken over

Being controlled

She sat on the ledge of the windowsill, staring out across the lake and watching as leaves fell, rippling the surface and gradually coating it in autumn tones. A long, thin, tentacle reached softly out of the water, hardly creating an interruption on the cover that continued to flutter down to the glimmering lake, and shuffled some of the coating from its path, then retracted back into the darkness and mystery of the depths of Hogwarts Lake. It was Halloween, but she couldn't go down to the banquet now. It was too late anyway, and she was still confused about what had just happened.

The diary…

It still sat open at the dormitory desk, her quill dried up and lying beside it. She smoothly slid off the windowsill and crept across the dormitory, though she wasn't sure what she was creeping for. Sliding silently into the seat that accompanied the rough wooden desk, she looked at the page the diary was open at. It showed her flowing writing, rounded and elegant across the page. Then below it was another style of handwriting. Had another of the girl's been writing in it? No, she knew their handwriting, and none of theirs was like that.

But what was written? It looked like a conversation, an unspoken discovery.

"Dear Diary"

"_You know I'm not just a diary. Well, not an empty one."_

"Who wrote that? If this is one of Fred and George's ideas..."

"_Who are Fred and George?"_

"My twin brothers. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd done this."

"_No, this isn't Fred or George. Try looking on the back."_

"T. M. Riddle? I don't think I know you…"

"_Probably not, since Dumbledore's in charge. You might have heard of me...but that's unimportant. Who are you?"_

"Ginny Weasley. I'm in my first year at Hogwarts. All my brothers have gone before me though. They might know you."

"_Unlikely. I haven't been to Hogwarts for a long time. I'm thinking about coming back though."_

"Really? Could I meet you?"

"_Yes."_

"When are you coming back? When can I meet you?"

"_Right now."_

Ginny remembered nothing after that. Just a dreaded cold, freezing her slowly. Then a voice, telling her what to do.

Looking to the clock she saw it was getting late. She didn't dare write in the diary again. Not after she woke up on the soaked floor of the girl's bathroom, Moaning Myrtle staring at her like someone had died.

"You….you…have to go…don't come back…take your diary with you. GO!"

She sat up, shaking, and caught sight of how pale her face was, how dead she looked. Her hair hung limp and wet round her shoulders, dripping eerily to the cold, tiled floor, echoing around the high ceilings. Myrtle looked genuinely distraught, curled up on the window ledge protectively. And she too was shaking, even though it was a warm autumn evening. Ginny splashed through the cold water, clutching the small black book to her chest, soaking her cloaks even more, tears of fear and stress streaming down her face; she picked up speed as she made her way down the empty corridors of Hogwarts. She could hear commotion coming from the great hall as the feast got into full swing. Then she rounded a corner, only to hear her brother's own voice.

"Pudding might not be finished yet"

She backed up against the wall, waiting for them to pass into the other corridor. But they didn't come. They stopped. She felt the power come up and take over her mind.

"No," she whispered "not now. Not again."

Then she heard the whisper of that creature. The hiss that she was somehow familiar with.

"…_rip…tear…kill…"_


	2. The voices

Ginny felt beads of sweat run down her face, mingling with the tears that still clung to her face. Her back up against a wall, she waited for her Ron, Harry and Hermione to pass her.

"It's coming" she said under her breath. She meant it to be a warning, she was afraid, but still an uninvited grin crept across her face. He, whoever he was, was trying to take control again.

Ginny heard a thump against the wall around the corner.

"It's that voice again – shut up a minute -"

_Voice? The boy hears it too?_ Ginny found herself thinking. It wasn't her though. Who was in her head, thinking for her? Who was slowly taking over her? How was this happening?

He spoke in her head again.

_It's Potter. Potter's a Parselmouth. How though? No blood. No. The boy didn't inherit it…his family's too pure, too good. He may be clever, but Parseltounge can't be learnt, and he wouldn't be intelligent enough to learn it himself if it were. So how? Not from me. No. But how else? I DIDN'T! The boy has my power!_

Ginny was suddenly pulled by an invisible force inside of her. She whipped her head round the corner, still unseen by her brother and his companions. Quickly she had to come back as Harry sprinted toward her. He was following the voice, his eyes shut tight with concentration. Ron and Hermione followed, looking confused and concerned, questioning Harry about where he was going, what was happening.

Ginny felt herself take control, move her feet, gather speed. She ran for Gryffindor tower, still dripping wet. She heard the great hall's huge, imposing doors open a long way off, and continued to sprint for fear of being caught and questioned. She glanced behind her. The corridor was still empty. She turned back to see another bare corridor. Breathing heavily, she scaled the tower stairs, and came face to face with the fat lady.

"You're all wet, dear."

"Yes, but I need to get in. Quickly!"

"Alright, hold your hippogriffs. Password?"

Ginny gasped the password and sprinted inside the common room. She climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitories, entered the first year room and took her towel out of the bathroom to dry her face. She put some dry robes on, and then put the diary on the desk for later.

Now she was here, sat at the desk, running over the events in her head, trying to make some sense of what was happening. After the stress of the evening, she felt strangely peaceful for all that had happened. It was her first year at Hogwarts, her first term, and the place was already full of mystery. She had heard all about the commotion last year, with Ron getting caught up in the philosopher's stone adventure.

Ginny saw it was midnight, and decided to head for bed. Where were all the other girls? Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She shut the diary and put it in her robe pocket, while walking to the door. She opened it to the pale face of Hermione.

"There you are Ginny" she said, looking relieved. "You wouldn't believe the things going on downstairs."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Well, Mrs Norris was petrified by something; no-one's really sure what, but I think Dumbledore might know something. Snape and Filch both think Harry did it, but then they would suspect him, and he's been with us all evening. And then there's the writing on the wall… 'The chamber has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.'"

"Do you know who wrote it?"

"No, but I'm going to get some more information on it…Professor Binns might know…but "A History Of Hogwarts" would definitely have something in it. Anyway, I just came to check you were alright, Ron said I should. Why are you up this late anyway?"

"Oh – bad dream. I couldn't sleep. Thought I might as well wait for all the others to get back, I don't know where they've got to."

"They probably got caught up in the commotion outside the hall. I wouldn't worry – they'll be back soon. Well, night Ginny."

"Night."

Ginny sighed and went to change for bed. She heard the girls come back as she was in the bathroom, but they all went straight to bed. She came out and quietly got into her four-poster, drawing the curtains around her. Then he spoke in her head again.

_It won't be long now. Not long. The creature is ready. But the boy…well, he knows now. I won't be defeated again though. No, not this time. Perhaps I can use his precious love against him…yes, the girl is perfect. You may come in to some use, girl. Lucius chose the perfect person – he will be rewarded greatly. Yes, it's all come together. Now how to get the boy drawn in…well, he's already on the trail, now let's give him a stronger scent. _


	3. secrets overlooked

Life at Hogwarts didn't settle after the writing on the wall. The mystery was like a constant murmuring undercurrent that occasionally rose in volume and interrupted school life once again. But over the murmur of mystery and the wondering of who could possibly have written it, other terrible incidents continued to arise and add to the hectic pile of troubles that gradually built up at Hogwarts.

One such incident came round at the school Quidditch match. The tension was rising as Saturday grew closer. Ginny saw her twin brothers get gradually more agitated about it, and had to listen to their constant complaints of how weather affects practice.

"Not that we can't handle it," added George after a long period of grumbles over Quidditch, "it's just we'd rather not have to put up with Wood being paranoid and making us train in every spare second."

"Yeah," said Fred, "Slytherin are probably going to be the hardest competitors to beat while they have new brooms from Blondie over there. They aren't the best team ever, particularly with their new additions of Draco and his galumphing goons, but the Nimbus 2001 is amazing! It's a brand new model, can't be beaten for speed and steering."

"Plus every time the weather_ is_ good after school, Snape sends some rubbishy little note to give Slytherin the pitch."

"We'll be alright though," piped up Hermione, "since money won't be much use to Draco once he tries to catch the snitch. We've got all the skill on our side, not to mention you'll be prepared if it's raining on the day. What could go wrong?"

It turned out plenty could go wrong. The day threatened to rain from the beginning, and didn't show any signs of clearing up before the match. Ginny had gone through a restless sleep the night before, and having woken up at five o'clock without being able to sleep anymore, she wrapped herself in her dressing gown and shuffled down to the common room in her slippers.

The room was deserted and the embers had burnt out in the fireplace. A potion book was open on the table with scribbled notes written next to it, and a plate with a few crumbs had been discarded along with the work. Ginny picked up the quill to find it was still wet. She sat down to read what someone had been up all night planning for, reaching for the ancient book of potions that lay across table. It was huge, stretching the width of the armchair that Ginny sat upon, with elegant writing covering the pages, and small, intricate illustrations to show the effects of the potion. She read the title.

"Polyjuice Potion"

Ginny had heard of it before. Her dad had mentioned how some Aurors had used it to help find out more about Death Eaters recently, and how some of the departments were watching out for it being used by criminals for getting out of trouble. It was used for changing your appearance to look like someone else, but it took a lot of time and effort to make, plus some of the ingredients were expensive and rare, so why would a Hogwarts student need it? She was sure Fred and George would find some use for it, but they were too lazy to make so much effort. None of the students had access to ingredients like Boomslang skin anyway, along with some of the other things on the list. Who was daring enough to make and use this potion?

Ginny looked at the list that had been written on the parchment beside the book. It looked like Hermione's handwriting. And only someone like Hermione would know about this type of spell, and have the ability to make it. It was incredibly complicated. But she still couldn't see a reason why Hermione would need it. But then there were a lot of unexplained things going on at Hogwarts; Ginny couldn't even understand what was going on in her own mind, let alone the rest of the school.

Suddenly Ginny heard a huge thud outside the door. The floor vibrated slightly, and she heard a little whimper coming from the same direction. She looked to the clock. It was a quarter past five. Who was roaming the outside corridors at this time of the morning, and making so much noise? Ginny put down the potion book slowly, and moved tensely toward the back of the portrait, hardly making a sound as she crept across the room. She opened the portrait to a quiet creak, only to behold a small, panicky house elf struggling to carry a large trunk down the corridor. The fat lady rose gently from her slumber, opening her drowsy eyes and jumping up startled at the sight she beheld.

"Honestly! It's five fifteen in the morning! What on earth are you doing making such a racket!" she screamed at the shy little creature that curled up protectively in the sudden downpour of noise.

"Please miss, I is only trying to help! And she is up as well; she is the one who awaked you, miss!"

"I'm sorry!" said Ginny before the fat lady began to rant, "I just couldn't sleep! But it wasn't me who made that thud, it was the elf!"

"I don't care who woke me! Just tell me what in Merlin's name is going on!"

"Please, miss, I is taking this package back to the Quidditch cupboard, miss."

Ginny noticed the box shuddered in the elf's weak little fingers. It looked as though it was trying to pull away from Dobby, toward Gryffindor common room. But, Ginny told herself, Bludgers often attempted escape even when they were inside the box. But not in one direction though...

"You're not one of the Hogwarts house elves. I've never seen you before, and I'm on first name terms with all of the Elves who work here. Who are you?" The fat lady retorted bitterly.

"I is Dobby, miss, and I is not usually here, but I has come."

"What for?"

"I is forbidden to say, miss. I is here on private business."

"Well, I'm sure Dumbledore would not let you in without knowing you were safe. Honestly, this school is mad at the moment! Carry on, but don't create such a racket next time. We are all missing out on sleep anyway, without the help of noisy workers. I don't know what you're doing here, but so long as you don't intend cause harm to the school or anyone in it, you should be welcomed. Go on, go!"

"Dobby thanks you kindly miss!" Dobby called as he heaved the trunk down the stairs with a loud "thunk" as it fell down each step, constantly tugging itself out of Dobby's fingers in the opposite direction.

"And as for you," said the fat lady, turning on Ginny, "what are you doing up?"

"I've just had trouble sleeping. Sorry for disturbing you."

"Well, it wasn't totally your fault. Are you going in or out? You're letting a draft in."

"Out."

"Alright, I'll see you soon then."

"Thank you."

Ginny climbed out of the portrait hole and went down the moving staircases. She came to the bottom and saw Dobby still struggling with the Quidditch trunk.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"No, miss, I will do it!" Dobby looked worried, almost afraid of her help.

"Okay, if you're sure…"

"Yes, I is sure, miss, thank you, miss."

"Bye then."

"Goodbye, miss."

Ginny walked on, occasionally looking over her shoulder to see Dobby struggling along and looking frantic. Why didn't he want any help? Ginny wondered. She walked out of the huge, heavy, front doors and down the front steps to the court yard. A large fountain stood in the centre, with the Hogwarts crest in the centre of it. Carved from stone, the creatures that represented each house stood out in cold, grey unanimated images. Silence spread across the courtyard, just the underlying sound of the fountain trickling gently, and the wind that lifted Ginny's red hair and flicked it across her face could be heard. In a few hours, this place would be full of excited students, ready to watch the Quidditch. Ginny thought how amazing the peace was; even her head wasn't full of whispers. For now, anyway.


	4. whispers and wonders

Ginny walked round the grounds, scuffing her feet through the leaves that covered the floor like a blanket, shuffling them into a small pile at her feet. She walked to the Quidditch pitch, where Madame Hooch was over looking the house elves repainting the pitch before the match began. She carried on walking the grounds, watching the sun rising in a cloudy sky. Making her way back up to the castle steps, she saw Dobby walk out of the front door. He still looked frantic, like a pressured juvenile who had stolen something unwillingly. His large, green eyes stared around the court yard, and he shivered violently under his ragged potato sack. He wasn't tugging the Quidditch chest anymore, but still he carried tension, impatience and stress on his shoulders. He jumped about, constantly wide-eyed and nervous, gradually making his way toward the path that led out of Hogwarts, then, as a silhouette on the sunrise, he clicked his fingers and disappeared.

Ginny stared at where the small creature had moments ago stood, trance like, then blinked and made her way back to the school's oak doors. Watching them open magically to a loud creak, she slipped through as soon as the doors were ajar enough that she could get through. She was about to climb the marble staircase and go back to Gryffindor tower when she heard noise from the banquet hall. She turned, waited for the doors and stepped into the room. At the very end of Gryffindor table, a group of seven people sat in silence. Ginny walked over and sat opposite Harry, avoiding his eyes as she sat down. Her twin brothers sat at her right, looking deadly serious. _There's a first_, she thought. Oliver Wood, Quidditch team captain and keeper, sat next to Harry, frowning at his cereal and using a spoon to shift it in what looked like tactical movements. Occasionally he would drop is spoon to lift a pencil in replacement and scribble down some Quidditch drawing.

"Tactics won't help us today Oliver." said Angelina Johnson, who was sat with Katie and Alicia, the three of them watching his sketches move, repeating the tactic over and over. Many sketches moved in different ways, spread across the table. Oliver glared at her, then returned to mumbling into his cereal. Angelina went back to picking at a muffin, creating a pile of crumbs in an empty mug. Alicia and Katie were drinking coffee and talking quietly at the end of the table when Katie noticed Ginny was sitting with them.

"Why you up so early, Ginny?"

"I dunno. Just couldn't sleep. Team meeting?"

"Not really. We thought about having some early practice, but no-one's got the energy and Wood's too busy with tactics."

"Oh, right. So you haven't used the Quidditch kit recently?"

"Well, not since a couple of nights ago. Why?"

"No reason."

"It wouldn't matter how many times we practised," Fred said, his face so low it was almost in his breakfast, "Slytherin are going to win and we all know it. We may as well forfeit now." Sighing, George and Fred pushed forward their breakfasts simultaneously and sat back, arms folded, in unison. It was scary they could move from two different people to a pair. Ginny could still only tell them apart for certain when they wore their lettered Christmas jumpers. Even then they switched and confused everyone.

As breakfast tables gradually got busier, louder and magically fuller, Ginny sat and listened to the conversations flying around the table.

"_I_ heard Myrtle wrote it. She was one of the only ones there, so why not?"

"Because ghosts can't hold pens. Potter and his friends were there too, but why would they do it? I know they drew attention to themselves last year but…"

"Who's the heir?"

"I dunno, but I bet it's a Slytherin."

"Well of course it's a Slytherin," Hermione butted in with a "know-it-all" tone, "anyone who's read _Hogwarts A History_ will know that."

"So, basically, you, Hermione?" said Ron.

"Well, if you don't want to-" she began heatedly, only to be interrupted by Ron.

"Go on then, Hermione, what do you know?" he said at an understandable but extremely quick pace, tugging at her sleeve. Ginny almost saw a touch of electricity between them. Hermione certainly would have pulled away, had it been anyone else. She thought Hermione would have pulled away from Ron until she saw Hermione turn back, eyes softening suddenly as a smile spread across her face and she sat back down flicking her hair and opening a book all at the same time.

"Well," she said, "Slytherin, along with the other founders, built the school collectively, as friends. But Slytherin had other ideas. He wanted a pure-blood school, where the others didn't. Then Slytherin, supposedly, built a chamber secretly for his own devices. That's all I've remembered from it, and found in other books, but I'm sure the updated versions of _Hogwarts a History_ said something about an opening…anyway, I have to tell Harry this first, and find out a bit more. But we'd better go to the Quidditch match. Harry's nervous as it is, and I think we should be there for the game of the season, right?"

"Definitely," Ron said, getting up from his breakfast, and then turning to Ginny. "Coming?"

"Nah. I'll wait for some of my year."

"Ok."

Ron and Hermione walked off, Ron with his hands in his pockets and watch Hermione intently as she spoke animatedly, gesturing with the hand that wasn't cradling the ancient library books.

Ginny made her own way up to the stadium five minutes before the match was due to start. She was alone, but a few people who passed her she spoke to briefly. Finding a seat in the middle row of the stands, in the Gryffindor section, Ginny sat, waiting for the match to start. She watched as the figure of Mme. Hooch, carrying the trunk and her broomstick, followed by 14 players, made her way out onto the middle of the pitch. Wood was followed by Harry, the chasers and her brothers in the back, and Flint, Malfoy, Slytherin's chasers and Crabbe and Goyle alongside them. Roars echoed round the stadium, suddenly haltering as Mme. Hooch reached for the Quidditch chest. The whole stadium watched intently as Hooch spoke inaudibly to the players. She unlatched the case and 3 balls flew into the air. Ginny watched as the players pushed off the ground and flooded across the length of the pitch.

Lee was commentating quickly, attempting to keep up with the fast passing between chasers. The Slytherin beaters were concentrating on tailing the chasers, but the Gryffindors were having a hard time with one of the Bludgers. Fred and George were flying either side of Harry, like security guards. Eyes that wandered from the main match were soon drawn higher up, where a Bludger continued to aim itself at the three boys overhead. No, not all three. Just Harry. Fred or George would beat it off, try to leave the formation and be drawn back by the rebellious Bludger. But Bludgers weren't meant to track a player like that. It just turned, curving back toward Harry again and again, no matter how many times it was hit away.

The match couldn't continue for much longer the way it was, with other Gryffindors struggling to avoid the other Bludger as it came round every once in a while. Wood called a time out, and Ginny suddenly felt cold. Ginny pulled her coat around her, and then drew her knees to her chest.

"Ginny? You OK?" asked Neville from behind her.

"Yeah, just a bit cold."

"You want my scarf?"

"No thanks. I'm going to see what's going on."

"OK."

Ginny climbed up the steps and out of the stands. She knew why she was cold, and it wasn't the weather. She wasn't leaving because she needed to know about the Quidditch, either. She walked out of the stadium, away from the roar of the match and up to the deserted castle. But she knew she wouldn't be alone for long.


	5. The Chamber Opened

A/N:sorry it's taken so long, but I've kept to my promise. It's published. Thanks to all my reveiwers, particularly Boo, who keeps encouarging me. This chapters for you, since you wanted it so much. I know you've heard about it, but its all written down now. Hope you, and all my other readers enjoy it. Please Reveiw.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, even though they're fabulous, and I want to thank J. K. for creating them.

A silent castle was all that greeted Ginny she walked, shivering, through the echoing entrance. The eerie quiet made her paranoid, starting at the sound of house elves clicking their fingers, lighting candles in the dreary great hall before lunch. She looked in to see them, and saw Dobby struggling to light a candle. He clicked his fingers again and again, but looked stressed and distracted. _I can relate, _she thought. She watched as he eventually lit it, and turned to find herself face to face with most unexpected, and unwanted, person.

"Weasley," Snape grinned, as patronisingly as possible, "I wonder - is it something that runs in your family? First Bill, a smart-talking loud mouth, Charlie, who, to be honest, never really cared for rules, then the twins, who, frankly, there is no need to explain, Ron can't keep himself out of trouble, and now you…dear dear…wouldn't you follow in Percy's footsteps?"

"Not if my life depended on it, sir."

"It's a shame; Slytherin are doing so well; I wanted to see the look of disappointment on _every _Gryffindor's face. Why are you here, Weasley?"

Ginny lied through her teeth, "Quidditch doesn't interest me, sir. I didn't think I had to stay; I decided to come back while it's quiet."

"But don't you want to be there when Slytherin wins? I mean, no other Gryffindors are here; in fact, no-one else is here at all."

"Other than you, sir, no. But then I don't think I'm breaking any rules by being here."

"No, I suppose not. Well, off you go."

Ginny walked toward the marble staircase as Snape stalked with a slightly angry air toward the front doors. She paused, waiting for the doors to close, and then went back down the steps at speed, swinging round the end of the banister, and running unwillingly toward an unknown destination. Her feet took her without the need for her to think. The power inside her was thinking, controlling, instead. She recognised the route though. Down two steps, round the corner. The wall still beheld the faint, deep red message. Ginny's fingers still faintly told the same story. She placed her hand on the door handle, gently breathing in as tears rolled down her cheeks; who would she hurt next? Why didn't she have any control? What if someone died? How did this happen, and when would it ever end?

She closed her eyes, breathing out slowly. If she had to do this, she would do so with pride. She stepped quietly into the room, looking around for Myrtle. Suspecting her in the window, Ginny looked up. Her assumptions proved worthy as Myrtle turned her head sharply to the door, flinging her pigtails with the action. Wide-eyed, overdramatic terror spread over Myrtle's face as she recognised the person before her.

"No," she said quietly, "no, no, not you."

"I'm sorry, Myrtle, I don't have a choice."

Tears flowing like rivers down her face, Ginny walked apprehensively toward the sink, feeling him take over with every step. As she heard the hisses protrude from her mouth, she had no chance of overcoming the power. He was too dominant, too threatening to even attempt to stand up to. She was only allowed to watch her life be pulled away from her, run past her like a film. Her hair flicked in front of her hair as she was made to run, and her eyes were forced to look around at the dark, damp walls of the cave. Drips filled her ears with resounding noise, and her hand rose in front of her face, brandishing a wand. "Lumos" spoke the whispered, sinister voice. Suddenly her eyes relaxed, and her hearts rhythm steadied. Was her controller afraid of the darkness? Surely, he can't be. Not if he knew what fear he was unleashing in everyone else.

_I fear nothing, girl. I only allow fear in others._

Ginny doubted it, but it seemed her controller had chosen to ignore her rebellious opinions. He ignored everything else about her, why not this? Suddenly, an idea sparked in Ginny's mind. Could she take over? Ginny concentrated hard, and attempted to force her wand to drop from her hand. Come on, drop it. Just let it go. Ginny heard the clatter of wood on wet stone. Yes! A rush ecstasy filled Ginny, pride at finding a way to overpower.

_Oh, well done,_ said the voice sarcastically, _you dropped your wand. Very useful._

It's better than having you taking complete control. Plus, you never know how strong I could get. I could fight you. You aren't part of me.

_That's where you're wrong girl. I'm inside you, living off your blood, your food. I'm more a part of you than anyone else could be._

But…no…I don't want you!

_Oh, big surprise. Now can we carry on? Frankly, this argument is boring me. Plus, a battle of wits with someone so badly armed is so unfair._

Ginny thought nothing. He picked up the wand and carried on through the stony passage, till he stopped at the familiar door. Parseltounge whispers protruded from Ginny's lips, and the door opened to a much grander section of the chamber. If Snape knew I was here, thought Ginny.

_If you knew some of the places Snape has been, girl._

He continued toward the centre of this room, and began to chant Parseltounge to the monument in the centre. The floor vibrated. Out of nowhere, a huge snake appeared at her side. He looked up at her as if awaiting orders. Suddenly Ginny felt too overpowered. She blanked out.


End file.
